Fighter
Fighter'' è un brano composto da ''Christina Aguilera e cantato da Blaine Anderson nel quindicesimo episodio della terza stagione, Il fratellone. Nell'episodio, Blaine giunge ad un punto di esasperazione nei confronti del fratello, Cooper, il quale sembra voler a tutti i costri mettersi in mostra e trovare un banale pretesto per mettere in cattiva luce l'altro Anderson. La scena comincia nel corridoio con Blaine che, dopo un discorso fulmineo col fidanzato Kurt, comincia a cantare. Pochi istanti più tardi, la ripresa inquadra Blaine nello spogliatoio maschile mentre prende pratica boxing ''e si fa una doccia. Infine, Blaine si dirige in auditorium dove sono stati allestiti decine di schemi con il volto di Cooper in momenti diversi durante il suo famoso spot pubblicitario. Testo della canzone '''Blaine:' After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Ooooh yeah yeah yeah oooh Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game I heard you're going round playing the victim now But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore, no more, It's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretend not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME (Stop Me) I am a fighter and I (I am a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter You thought I would forget But I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered You thought I would forget I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Curiosità *Quarta canzone di Christina Aguilera ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre tre sono What a Girl Wants, Beautiful e Candyman. Galleria di foto Fighter.jpg Fighter-color.jpg Fighter.png Imgr22312112es.jpg Imagjymes.jpg Ima67357375373ges.jpg 300px-GLEE - Full Performance of -Fighter- from TUE 4 10.jpg Video Navigazione en:Fighter es:Fighter fr:Fighter Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni